This invention relates in general to cooking utensils and the like, and particularly pertains to a utensil for use in frying eggs on a grill.
Frying eggs on a grill includes the act of breaking the eggs, scrambling them if desired, placing them on the grill, and tending them as they fry to the desired hardness. It is often desireable as part of this process to fry the eggs in a desired shape so that they conform to the shape of an english muffin or croissant. And it is desirable to keep the eggs from running into each other as they fry side-by-side on the grill.
Existing utensils for use in frying eggs often do not adequately serve these purposes, and so it is desireable to have a new and improved cooking utensil for frying eggs on a grill.
It is desireable that the utensil accommodate a number of eggs laid closely side-by-side on a grill without letting the eggs run together.
It is desireable that the utensil retain the eggs in a predetermined shape as they fry and enable easy removal of the eggs when they are done.
And, it would be convenient if the utensil could be handled with one hand to leave the other hand free for associated work.